This invention relates generally to a grab handle assembly that may be attached to any of several surfaces. Particularly, it relates to a slide lock assembly for a grab handle assembly.
Grab handles, illuminated and otherwise are well-known in the art. Among the illuminated handles disclosed in United States patents include U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,010 (xe2x80x9cthe ""010 patentxe2x80x9d) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,352 (xe2x80x9cthe ""352 patentxe2x80x9d). While both of these illuminated handles are generally satisfactory for their intended purposes, they are not aesthetically pleasing because their means of connection, such as screws, are exposed when those handles are secured to a surface. For example, the ""010 patent discloses a pair of screws that secure the handle to a surface. This is evidenced from column 3, lines 50-53, of the ""010 patent: xe2x80x9c(h)eads of the screws 18 are exposed through the exterior surface 10 of the member 1 for access by a tightening or loosening tool . . . xe2x80x9d The use of the term xe2x80x9cilluminated grab handlexe2x80x9d to describe this invention is also somewhat misleading, in that the handle itself is apparently not illuminated. Instead, as indicated at column 3, lines 14-22, the light merely illuminates the wall behind the handle: xe2x80x9clight from the light bulb . . . splashes on the vehicle wall W behind the grab handle 100.xe2x80x9d All that is seen is the splash of light emanating from behind the handle when the power is turned on. The splash of light extends laterally beyond the sides of the handle along the wall W. In this manner, the user can see the handle 100 at night by the light reflected from the wall W.xe2x80x9d
The ""352 patent is directed to a lighted grab handle for trucks. The grab handle itself is apparently illuminated, but its mounting means, preferably screws or bolts, are highly visible when the grab handle is in use. See FIGS. 2 and 3 and column 2, lines 47-50 of the ""352 patent, and see especially the visible bolts 30 in those two FIGURES.
Other generally relevant patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,414,611; 5,528,468; 5,746,498; and 6,079,859 (referred to as xe2x80x9cthe ""611, the ""468, the ""498,and the ""859 patentxe2x80x9d, respectively). The ""611 patent is directed to a portable light having a housing which can be mounted onto a support surface. The device in the ""611 patent includes a main housing section, a removable back, and a removable upper transparent cover. The housing has a stepped construction. This device is not, however, an illuminated handle. The ""468 patent is directed to an opera light for mounting upon either the xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d pillars of an automobile. The opera light of this invention is thin and flat, and thus cannot be grasped by the user to assist that user in entering or leaving a motor vehicle. Accordingly, this opera light cannot be fairly characterized as a grab handle.
Similarly, neither the ""498 nor the ""859 patents are directed to grab handles, but are instead directed to other kinds of automotive lamp assemblies. The ""498 patent is directed to an auxiliary or third brake lamp, such as the center high mounted stop lamps (CHMSL) that have been mandated in cars sold in the United States since 1985. These CHMSLs may be installed inside of the car, such as upon the parcel shelf behind the rear seat and near the base of the rear window. Alternatively, the CHMSL may be mounted adjacent the top of the rear window, or upon the exterior surface of the car, near the trunk lid and directly in front of the rear window. The ""859 patent is directed to an interior lamp assembly for an automobile, such as the assemblies used for interior roof mounted dome lights or side mounted interior reading lights.
Additionally, grab handles are known of a type the include a handle member secured to a pair of mounting assemblies. Each mounting assembly includes a base and a cap. Typically the base is mounted to a surface and the cap is press-fit mounted to the base. Tabs in the cap are received in apertures in the base. This is generally adequate. However, depending on the environment in which the grab handle is used, the cap may unintentionally become removed from the base due to thermal contraction and expansion, vibration or other environmental concerns.
The present invention is provided to solve these and other concerns.
A slide lock assembly is provided. The slide lock assembly is primarily for a grab handle assembly having a mounting assembly comprising a cap with a tab and a base with an aperture for receiving the tab. However, the slide lock assembly of the present invention may be used with any mounting or similar assembly comprising a base and cap.
The slide lock assembly includes a slide member slidingly mounted to the base. The slide member is mounted for movement between a locked position wherein the slide member interferes with the tab to maintain the tab within the aperture and an unlocked position wherein the slide member does not interfere with the tab.
In accord with one aspect of the invention, the slide lock assembly includes a biasing means for biasing the slide member to the locked position.
In accord with another aspect of the invention, the biasing means includes a spring having a first end engaging the slide member and a second end engaging the base.
In accord with another aspect of the invention, the slide member includes a spring seat for receiving the first end of the spring.
In accord with another aspect of the invention, the biasing means includes a resiliently flexible member.
In accord with another aspect of the invention, the resiliently flexible member is integral with the slide member.
In accord with another aspect of the invention, the resiliently flexible member is adapted to be integral with the base.
In accord with another aspect of the invention, the slide member further includes a pin extending from the slide member, the pin abutting the tab when the slide member is in the locked position.
In accord with another aspect of the invention, the slide member further includes a finger adapted to slide along a rail of the base as the slide member moves between the locked position and the unlocked position.
In accord with another aspect of the invention, the slide member further includes a second pin extending from the slide member for interfering with a second tab of the cap to maintain the second tab within a second aperture of the base when the slide member is in the locked position.